Assignments Collide (Collab WFeyfey123)
by shadowchick28
Summary: What happens when death threats lead to danger? Jay Halsted, Will Halsted, Adam ruzek, Antonio Dawson WHUMP! I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. After the truth

**I want to give a BIG Thanks to FEYFEY123 for co-writing this story with me! Your writing just keeps improving!**

**Hey Guys, we worked a long time to write this, ENJOY!**

* * *

After the truth

Will woke up and stretched his arms, he heard someone in the kitchen, and quickly left his room and headed down the hall.

"Morning bro." Jay chimed.

"Morning." Will said around a yawn.

"I thought you said you stopped getting these." Jay said pouring out a bunch of paper out of a manilla envelope.

"I couldn't tell you, I knew you would freak out." Will said grabbing a coffee cup out of the cupboard.

"Damn right. Will, I need to get you into protective custody, until this blows over." Jay said looking at his tired brother.

"That's not necessary, Jay, I'm fine." Will said pouring himself a cup of hot, coffee.

"Will…." Jay started to say.

"No, Jay, I'm good, just go to work." Will said around another yawn.

"At least think about it." Jay said grabbing his black leather jacket and headed out the front door, closing it tight behind him. Jay walked out to his truck, got in, shut the door and pulled onto the road. He was partway to the precinct, when he turned into a parking lot next to a rowdy bar. He parked his truck, got out, shutting the door, and headed inside.

* * *

"Hey Ryan!" One of the males said who was sitting at the bar.

"The usual." Jay snapped as he sat down next to the male.

"No problem." A tall blonde female, bartender told him, as she handed him a beer.

"What? Are you stupid?!" Jay snapped as he threw the bottle against the wall.

"Chill, Ryan." The male said pulling him off the bar stool.

"Chill?!" You want me to chill? Just get out of my fucken way!" Jay snapped slamming open the door and stomped outside. He knew he had gotten the attention of a small gang, that he was almost positive the male who was threatening Will was in, he started walking towards his truck.

"Hey!" One of the males snapped at Jay.

"Excuse me?" Jay said as he flipped around and stood face to face, with who he assumed was the leader.

"What's your name?" The male asked Jay.

"It's Ryan, but who's asking?" Jay snapped.

"Kaz. what's bothering you, Ryan?" He asked Jay, stepping forward.

"Why do you care?" Jay snapped getting into the driver's seat of his truck, but before he could shut the door, one of the males grabbed the door.

"You didn't answer me." Kaz snapped.

"I don't need to talk to a bunch of wannabees." Jay said pulling on his door.

"Wannabees?" Kaz snapped as he pulled Jay out of his truck, luckily Jay landed on his feet.

* * *

Back at the precinct,

Kim, Hailey, and Atwater were sitting at their desks, sorting through files, when Voight opened his office door.

"Hey Sarge, Do you know where Adam and Antonio are?" Hailey asked Voight as he entered the room.

"They are both undercover, that's all you need to know." Voight said gruffly.

"Then where is Jay, is he undercover too?" Kim asked him.

"He shouldn't be. Call Will, see if he knows where he is." Voight said shaking his head.

"On it, Sarge." Hailey told him, as she pulled out her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Will's name and clicked on it, holding her cellphone up to her ear.

"Hailey?" Will said as he saw her name flash across the screen on his cell phone.

"Hey, Will, do you know where Jay is?" Hailey asked him.

"He should be at work...no, no, no…..I might know where he is." Will said looking over at the clock.

"I still have a few hours on shift, I need to get back to work." Will told her.

"Wait. If you know where he is…" Hailey started to say.

"If I'm right….." Will started to say but stopped.

"Just tell me!" Hailey snapped.

"Hold on." Will said as he went into a private waiting room and shut the door.

"I've been getting death threats lately, and I think Jay may have gone after the person they could be from." will said making sure that no one came into the room.

"Death threats? Will! You should've told someone!" Hailey said in a stern tone.

"I told Jay." Will said.

"Really?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly, he found out on his own." Will told her, just wanting to return to his job.


	2. Here comes the pain

Here comes the pain

"Have you done any digging into Ryan's background? Something just seems off." Kaz told the other male, quietly.

"He's Will Halstead's younger brother." the same male whispered in Kaz's ear.

"What! Why didn't someone tell me?!" Kaz snapped getting Jay's attention.

"Hey, you." Kaz said pointing at Jay.

"Me?" Jay asked him.

"Yeah, get over here. What did you say your name was again?" Kaz asked him, as Jay walked over to where Kaz was standing..

"It's Ryan." Jay said looking straight at Kaz.

"What's your last name, Ryan?" Kaz asked, smiling at him.

"Anderson. I have told you this how many times now?" Jay snapped back.

"Anderson? Hmmm, are you sure it's not "Halstead?" He asked Jay. he knew that his cover had been blown, he ended up trying to fight off several of the males that were trying to get to him. Kaz had enough and tazed Jay in the side. Jay let out a few screams, as his arms and legs began to seize up, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

"Glad to see that you are awake, Detective." Kaz laughed as he opened the door, slid inside and locked it behind him. Jay started to take in his surroundings, he realized his wrists and ankles were bound together with duct tape and he was sitting on a bed.

"I've realized that you must be here because of the target I put on your brother's back?" Kaz asked him.

"So what if I am?" Jay asked him.

"Then you just made a very dumb move. You see, with you here, I don't have to have my guys go get Will, he will just come to me. I want to thank you for that." Kaz laughed stepping towards Jay.

"Damn it, how could I of been so stupid?" Jay thought to himself.

"Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Kaz asked jay sarcastically.

"Actually there is. Cut off this duct tape, so I can beat your ass!" Jay snapped at Kaz

"Nice try!" He laughed at Jay. He then left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Damn it!" Jay yelled in frustration.. Jay knew that he had now jeopardized his life, but especially Will's.


	3. Going after the boss

Going after the Boss

"So I was chosen for this op, but I don't really understand what are we going to do again?" Ruzek said as he turned towards Antonio as he drove to his assigned location.

"Alright so word from my CI is that there is a gang that is also affiliated with a human trafficking ring, we are going to swoop in and stop it" Antonio said.

"That's great and all but any idea how?" Ruzek said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"First we infiltrate the gang and get initiated then, we get closer to the ring and take 'em out" Antonio said, happily.

"Please tell me we bought arsenal?" Ruzek said, hoping that they had.

"Ruzek, this is Chicago, you really think we'd leave without some" Antonio said as he laughed.

"I know man, what was I thinking" Ruzek said

"Alright keep straight then take your next left" Antonio said pointing towards a large warehouse that was coming into view.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"To go and get initiated" Antonio said as he patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Alright I think we're here" Ruzek said as he pulled up outside of a old warehouse

"Alright, our code names are Alex and DJ, your just a friend that I'm bringing along into this whole operation, my CI will greet us at the door then bring us to the big dogs" Antonio said, hiding a gun in the waistband of his pants, and Ruzek did the same.

"Sounds good" Ruzek said, not sure if this was a good idea.

They both stepped out of the car and walked into the Warehouse.

"You must be Alex?" One of the males asked Antonio as he greeted them just inside the front door..

"Yeah, and I brought my friend DJ." Antonio said, the male raised his eyebrows.

"The boss really doesn't like guests." Pointing his gun at Ruzek.

"Hey, Chill, they're with me." Antonio's CI said as he entered the main part of the warehouse.

"Sorry about that. He's just the one you have to get past before you can see the gang leader." Antonio's CI told him.

"I'll be right back, stay here." Antonio's CI told them as he left the room.

"This is Zeak." Antonio's CI told them.

"Check them for wires!" Zeak snapped as Ruzek and Antonio felt strong grips on their wrists, and there shirts were torn open.

"I thought you said they were cops!" Zeak said pointing his gun at Antonio's CI.

"They are!" His CI said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Prove it." He snapped lowering the gun.

"For their initiation, have them turn against each other. I can guarantee that they won't shoot each other." Antonio's CI whispered in Zeak's ear.

"Let's test that theory." Zeak laughed.

"Here's the deal, DJ if you shoot Alex or vice versa whoever can get back up can stay here, the other is good as dead. Do we have a deal?" Zeak asked handing each of them a gun, after the other males removed their grips. Antonio could already tell that this would end badly, so he gave Ruzek a signal and they both flipped around and started firing their weapons at other gang members. The room lit up with gun fire, but all Antonio and Ruzek remembered was that their heads hurt and they were quickly losing consciousness.

* * *

When they came to, they both realized that they were both handcuffed to a tick metal pole.

"That was a dumb move, we needed to…." Ruzek started to tell Antonio.

"Needed to what? Get both of killed? If we were to shoot the other, it wouldn't of changed their minds, for some reason my CI flipped." Antonio said, frustrated.

* * *

"Hey little bro. What's up?" Zeak asked into his cellphone.

"I have a problem." Kaz told him.

"What kind of problem?" Zeak asked intently.

"I have Will Halstead's brother, locked up in the next room, but I need…." Kaz started to say, but Zeak stopped him.

"I'll be right over, I have two Detectives i need to take care of, also, let's kill two birds with one stone!" Zeak laughed.

"Thanks, bro." Kaz said then ended the call.

"Let's go for a ride." Kaz laughed as two of the males un-cuffed Antonio and Ruzek and forced them towards a large black vehicle.

"Stop struggling!" One of the males snapped at Ruzek, who kept fighting against their grips.

"We gave you a chance!" Zeak snapped and tazed Ruzek in the side, until his legs seized and the room faded away. Antonio watched helplessly as they forced him inside the first vehicle and drug Ruzek over to a different vehicle. Zeak slammed the doors shut, got into the passenger's seat and started to drive off towards the other warehouse, with the second vehicle showing closely behind the first.


	4. What have I done?

What have I done?

Jay heard two vehicles pull up outside, he wanted to start banging on the door, but something was telling him not too.

"Put them in here." Kaz said pointing to a room next to the one they were holding Jay in.

"Tie him up." Kaz told another male, who roughly tackled Antonio to the ground, he started to fight back.

"Stop fighting, or you end up like your friend!" He snapped as the drug Ruzek's unconscious body into the room binding his hands behind his back, with duct tape. Antonio stopped fighting, and let them bind his hands behind his back with duct tape, then left the room shutting the door tightly behind him.

* * *

"Hey, little bro. Where's Halstead?" Zeak asked Kaz.

"In here." Kaz said unlocking the door and letting him and his brother slip inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey there, Halstead, wait Halstead, you must be Dr. Halstead's brother." Zeak said stepping towards Jay.

"Well, duh, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Jay laughed, only to be greeted with a slap to the face.

"Laugh at me again, I dare you."

"You dare me?" Jay asked a smile forming across his face. The two brothers just looked at Jay with confused looks on their faces. Jay forced his ankles apart, ripping the duct tape, before the brothers could do anything, Jay had his bound hands wrapped around Kaz's neck!

"Let him go, Halstead!" Zeak snapped, reaching for his gun.

"When you call off the hit on Will, I'll think about it." Jay snapped tightening his grip.

"Just call off the hit, bro." Kaz said weakly.

"You know that I can't do that!" Zeak said, frustrated.

"Suit yourself." Jay said, knocking Kaz off his feet and started to choke him out! After he thought he incapacitated Kaz, he got up to go after Zeak, when he Kaz caught him in the shoulder with the small cattle prod he pulled out of his back pocket. Jay let out a couple of yells, before his brain felt cloudy and the room checkered out into black.

* * *

"What should we do with him?"Kaz asked his older brother.

"We just wait until he wakes up, right now we need to concentrate on the other two." Zeak said as they left the room, and locked it from outside.

"Antonio? What happened?" Ruzek asked, finally being able to get up to a more comfortable sitting position.

"You were tazed." Antonio said, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that." Ruzek snapped back.

"Let's go, boys." One of the males had as several other males grabbed Antonio and Ruzek by their bound hands and led them into a rather large room.

* * *

"Hey Sarge, I just got off the phone with Will..."Hailey started to say,but stopped.

"And..." Voight said impatiently.

"According to Will, he has been receiving death threats after one of his cases went south, and Jay found out." Hailey said trying not to make eye contact with Voight.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this, Sarge, is there anyway that you can reach Adam and Antonio?" Kim asked him.

"Absolutely not. Hailey get Will down here, and tell him to bring the death threats." Voight snapped.

"On it Sarge." Hailey said pulling out her cellphone.

* * *

"He's awake!" One of the males hollered into the main part of the ware house, after checking on Jay.

"Good. Bring him out here." Kaz said as he turned to go outside.

"Where do you want him?" The male asked Kaz.

"Strap him down to this table, I'll be back in a minute to deal with him." Kaz said as he went out the back door, joining his brother.

* * *

"Since I'm pretty sure that DJ and Alex are alliances, why don't you start by telling me your real names." Zeak told them, but they stayed silent.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Zeak laughed at them

"We have ways of finding out." Kaz said still trying to catch his breath, as he came out the back door, reaching into the waist band of his pants for his gun. Antonio could tell that Ruzek wasn't going to be able to last under the pressure, and decided to take the lead.

"I'm Detective Antonio Dawson," Antonio told them.

"What's your name kid?" He asked, looking straight at Ruzek

"It's Ad…" He started to say, but saw Antonio mouthing "Don't do it, Adam." Zeak noticed the quiet conversation between Antonio and Ruzek. He quickly slapped his hand over Antonio's mouth.

"Go ahead." Zeak said as Kaz began to walk towards Adam, who wouldn't utter a word.

"I'm waiting." Zeak said tapping his foot.

"Tell me! Or Detective daws…" He started to say raising his gun to Antonio's head.

"It's Adam, Adam Ruzek." Adam quickly said,

"Ruzek, Ruzek, where have I heard that name before?" Kaz laughed at him.

"your in the intelligence Unit!" Zeak exclaimed.

"Shoot him." Zeak told Kaz, pulling out his gun and shooting Antonio in the chest! Jay heard gunshots, and as they were struggling to strap him down to the table, he broke free, running for the back door.

"Leave him alone!" Jay snapped as he flung the door open, and started fighting back.

"Antonio! Ruzek screamed, and tried to get to him, but Zeak joined Kaz, roughly, pinning Adam's hands behind his back.

"Take him inside." Zeak said as he let his brother open the back door to the warehouse.

Why are you taking me inside? Shouldn't you just shoot me?" Adam asked him, starting to struggle,

"You wouldn't cooperate, so you will be facing something far worse than just being shot!" Kaz laughed opening the door and forcing Ruzek inside,

"Grab him!" Zeak snapped at another male after pushing Jay backwards, but Jay stayed on his feet, As Adam was taken into a back room.

"Just leave him! I need help here!" Kaz yelled outside to his brother, who quickly ran back outside of the warehouse,

"What the hell?!" Ruzek snapped as he was thrown against a wall.

"Don't worry, Ruzek, I will be back for you shortly!" The male laughed, shutting the door behind him. Adam got to his feet , as he massaged his shoulder with his other hand, he took in his surroundings. The room he was in had empty metal shelves on the left side otherwise the room was empty, other than the light flickering above his head.

"Damn it!" Ruzek yelled as he started to pound on, and scream at the door, but no one heard his attempts at getting free of this stupid, room.

* * *

Antonio was starting to feel whose -y as a crimson puddle began to form around him. He saw one of the SUV's and crawled over to it, spotting the on-star button, above the pulled on the door handle, yanking the door open, he used his last bit of strength to grab thee button, and fall to the asphalt.

"On-star, how may I be of help?" The female operator said into her headset.

"This is Detective Antonio Dawson, I need a ambo rolled to this location, now!" Antonio said as he started losing consciousness.

"Is everything okay, Detective?" The female operator asked into her headset.

"Hello? Hello?" The female operator asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Sending help to your location" she said into her headset just as the ambulance and several squad cars appeared on the scene.

* * *

"Halley? You know I don't have time for this." Will said into his cellphone.

"Voight wants you to come down to the precinct and bring the death threats." Hailey told him.

"Is Jay still missing?" Will asked her."

"Looks like it. Hurry up and get over here!" Hailey snapped.

"Fine." Will said ending the call.

"Ms. Goodwin, Is it okay if..." Will started to say, but she cut him off.

"I already talked to Voight. Next time come to me. Now get over there." Ms. Goodwin said in a stern tone.

"What was that about?" Natalie asked Ms. Goodwin as she saw Will dash out of the hospital.

"I need to talk to you, Natalie, let's go up to my office." Ms Goodwin said as Natalie followed her upstairs and into her office.

"Shut the door, Dr. Manning." She said as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Did you know that Dr. Halstead has been receiving death threats?" Ms. Goodwin asked him.

"Death threats? No, honestly, I didn't. I noticed that he was being more paranoid, but I just blew it off after his near death experience with the Burke brothers." Natalie told her, concern shining in her eyes.

"That's all Dr. Manning. you can leave the door open." Ms Goodwin told Natalie as she headed back to the E.D.


	5. The note

The note

Will walked out to his car, opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. He closed the door, sliding the key into the ignition, noticing the manilla folder sitting on the passenger seat.

"The only day I forget to lock my car." Will said frustrated as he fired up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Curiosity took over Will and he pulled over on the side of the road and opened the manilla envelope. Inside he found a flash drive and a handwritten note.

"Damn it!" He yelled, pulling back onto the road and straight over to the precinct. Will pulled into the main parking lot, cut the engine, slid his key out of the ignition, and grabbed the envelope. He opened his door, quickly shut it, and ran up the front stairs to the precinct.

"He's waiting for you at the top of the stairs." Trudy told him, noticing the frustration on Will's face.

"Thanks." Will said as he ran up the stairs almost running over Voight.

"Whoa, sorry, Voight." Will said stepping back.

"Did you bring those death threats?" Voight asked him.

"I didn't have time to go home, I found this in my car, and brought it straight to you." Will said handing Voight the envelope. Voight opened it and poured out the contents on Jay's empty desk.

"Do you want me to press "play?" Hailey asked him, anxiously.

"Hold off on that for a minute." Voight said studying the note which read: How much pain he goes through is up to you. Meet me at the old store front on 19th Ave. Come ALONE! NO COPS!

"Alright, here goes nothing." Voight said motioning Hailey to hit "play."

* * *

"I see you haven't been taking my threats seriously, maybe you'll change your mind, now that I have something you care about!" A male in a black mask laughed into a camera, suddenly Jay came into view, he was tied to the wall in the corner of a room.

"See, Will, I wasn't lying, but I am getting impatient. If I don't see you at that location in fifteen minutes or less, you'll see what I am capable of!" The male said then the feed cut off. Will went ghost white as Voight ejected the drive.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked grabbing Will's arm.

"To save Jay!" Will snapped trying to get free of her grip.

"No, Will, let me handle this." Voight said going into his office.

"Handle it? you're going to handle it? Like how you handled it when Keyes kidnapped him?" Will asked Voight who stopped and turned to look at Will.

"Kev. keep a eye on Will, if he tries to leave, improvise." Voight said, going into his office and shutting the door.

"Kevin, I'm begging you, please let me go," Will said trying to plead with him.

"You heard Voight. I can't." Kevin told him.

"Can't or won't?" Will asked him heading towards the stairs.

"Don't even think about it." Atwater snapped as he watched Will run down the stairs.

"Damn it." Atwater said running after him. He caught up to Will trying to get in his car, but Atwater walked over and pulled him out of his vehicle, but one wrist.

"Let's go." He told Will, as Will struggled against Kevin's grip.

"Don't make me cuff you."Atwater warned Will who followed him back upstairs and over to Voight's office, the door was now open.

"Sarge..." Kevin started to say, but Voight stopped him.

"Cuff him."Voight told Awtwater as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his hands in front of him.

"Hey Kev. close the door." Voight said just leaving Will and him in the office.

* * *

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Voight snapped at him.

"They have Jay, what would you do, if you were in my shoes?" Will asked, fighting against the cuffs. Voight thought for a minute.

"I know you care about Jay, but until I get more proof to show that they are serious, I can't do anything." Voight told him.

"you saw the video..." Will started to say, but Voight cut him off.

"Jay was just tied up in the corner, there was no obvious threat." Voight said looking towards Will.

"No threat!?" They basically just threatened Jay's life on camera." Will yelled in frustration.

"I would watch your tone with me, Will, i will throw your ass in a cell so fast." Voight threatened.


	6. Unheard demands

Unheard demands

"Is that a threat?" Will asked Voight.

"It's a promise!" Voight snapped back.

"You're going to lock me up just because I'm trying to save my brother!" Will roared. Suddenly Will's cell phone started to ring.

"Please, Voight, take these handcuffs off, so I can answer my phone." Will pleaded with Voight, who pulled out a key and removed the silver bracelets.

"Dr. Halstead." Will said as unknown flashed across the screen of his cellphone.

"Dr. Halstead…..I have your brother here, and I have sent you one more request, it should be down at the front desk, I would listen this time!" Kaz snapped and ended the call. Will started to get up, but Voight stopped him. Voight walked over and opened his door.

"Hey, Kev. Come in here and keep Will company. I will be right back." Voight said as Kevin entered the office, and Voight slipped out of his office, shutting his door behind him.

"Hey, Kev. I know that Voight is your boss, but what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Will asked him.

"You know that I would feel the same way, but I'm not dumb enough to disobey Voight's orders." Kevin told him.

"Please. This is Jay we are talking about." Will said looking at the office door.

"This was left for Will." Trudy said, with a worried expression.

"Thanks." Hank said as he accepted the manilla envelope and headed back upstairs.

"We got another flash drive, you might want to come see it." Hailey said as she opened Voight's office door. Will raced out of the office and over to a laptop that was on Kim's desk. Atwater followed behind him.

""Press "play." Voight said gruffly.

""I guess you didn't take me seriously. Now your brother is going to pay for your stupidity!" A male in a black mask said into the camera. Will watched in horror as his brother come into sight, they had him strapped down to a table with no shoes, socks or shirt. They kept tazing him, as they would turn to the camera and mock Will.

"This wouldn't be happening, if you could just follow directions!" One of the male laughed into the camera. Jay let out a couple more screams before the electricity pulses over took his mind, and the camera turned off.

"If you would've just let me go…." Will started to say, but Voight cut him off.

"These are criminals, they would've kept you both!" Voight snapped back.

"Why do you even care about what happens to me?" Will snapped back.

"Because I think of you and Jay as my sons!" Voight snapped, stomping into his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Are you doing okay?" Hailey asked Will as he walked over to his brother's desk and slumped down in the chair.

"What do you think?" Will snapped. Hailey held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." Will said weakly.

"We'll find him." Hailey said reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly how." Will said as he walked over to Voight's office and knocked on his door.

"What do you want, Will?" Voight snapped as he opened the office door.

"My cellphone." Will said pointing to his desk.

"Here." Voight said grabbing his cellphone and thrusting it at him.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Voight snapped as he followed will out of his office. Will nodded and scrolled through his cell phone to receive calls and pressed the "send" button.

"Dr. Halstead? I'm assuming that you have changed your mind?" Kaz asked him.

"I have decided to come to the location." Will snapped and ended up the call, and headed for the stairs, but this time, Voight didn't stop him.

Will made his way down the stairs, past Platt's desk and headed out to his car. He had just made it to his car, when he noticed a piece of folded up paper under his windshield wiper. He pulled up the wiper and took the paper and unfolded it. He quickly opened his car door, slid into the driver's seat, shut the door and slid his key into the ignition and sped off towards the address written on the paper.

* * *

"Damn it! This isn't the right place!" Will said about to put his car in reverse, when two large black suv's pinned in his car, he now knew he was in the right spot. Will opened his door and got out and held his hands up in surrender.

"Tie him up!" The first male snapped at another.

"Come on, guys, i didn't have to come, I did this all on my own. I don't need to be tied up, please, I'll cooperate." Will said practically pleading.

"We can't take that chance. Do it!" The first male snapped as he roughly pulled his arms behind his back with a zip tie. Will started to struggle.

"I'm honestly not a threat." Will told them.

"Shut up and get in!" The first male snapped at the second, after forcing Will into the back seat, and two males slid in beside him. The SUV Will was in sped off towards Jay's location, while the other one stayed back and starting covering Will car with gasoline and threw a match. As they sped off, they heard the explosion and saw the flames.


	7. Filling in Intelligence

Filling in Intelligence

"What do we got?" Sylvie asked Antonio as she and Foster jumped out of the ambo , rolling over their stretcher.

* * *

Voight and Hailey pulled up outside of Chicago Med, Voight cut the engine, and he and Hailey opened their doors, climbed out of Voights car, shutting the doors behind them. Voight pressed the lock on his key ring and Hailey followed him inside.

"Hey Hank, Antonio is in Trauma two "Surgery! What happened?!" Hailey asked her, worry washed over her face.

"GSW to the left side of the chest, don't worry, he is in the best hands." Maggie said with a smile.

"How could you?" Hailey snapped at Voight. He quickly pulled her into the empty family waiting room.

"Hailey, Undercover operations go south…." He started to say, but she interrupted him.

"You could've sent Atwater or Jay…" Hailey started.

"You can't expect me to choose other team members every time we have a undercover operation, Adam knows what he signed up for. So do you! If this is going to become a problem I will have to transfer one, or both of my unit!" Voight snapped at her.

"Sorry, Sarge." Hailey said looking down at the floor.

"Hey Sarge, we just heard, is Antonio okay?" Kim asked as she and Atwater entered the waiting room.

"All we can do is wait until, he is out of surgery." Voight said gruffly.


	8. Holding On

Holding On

You have me, but how do I know that you really haven't already killed Jay?" Will asked as the SUV sped up.

"This enough proof for you?" One of the males snapped as he pulled out his cell phone and showed him a live stream of Jay's head getting forced down into a large storage tub filled with what he assumed was filled with ice, cold, water, for a few seconds and then yanked his head up out of the plastic, storage tub, by his hair, Will watched as his brother would try to resist and cough up more water every time.

"Please stop, I'll do anything." Will begged the males.

"Follow our demands, and we'll think about it!" One of the males snapped at him.

"You'll think about it? What does that mean?" Will asked the male confused.

"See, you are cooperating, your brother on the other hand….let's just say he is being taught a valuable lesson!" The male laughed at Will, as he shoved his cell phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Let my brother…." Will started to say, before he felt the prick of a needle, and a burning sensation, then his fell unconscious. The SUV pulled up outside of the warehouse.

"Get him inside!" The driver snapped at the other males who drug Will inside.

"Just lean him up against this wall, and let me know when he wakes up." Kaz snapped as he saw them drag in his other captive.

"That's enough, just chain him up, over here." Zeak said as he pointed to an area against the wall, about 500 feet away from Will. Jay started to struggle,

"Stop struggling, Jay, it's not going to do you any good." One of the males told him.

"Actually, go ahead, I am finding this quite amusing!" Kaz laughed looking at the wet Detective, who was starting to shake from the cold water, he had been dunked in, and the cold water running down his bare chest and back.

"Here, Jay, get some rest! " Kaz laughed at Jay, who felt a sting in his arm, and a weird feeling as the substance was emptied into his arm. Jay tried to stay awake, but his vision blurred and his eyelids slid shut..

About 20 minutes later, Will roused, and met with the chains that were restraining him from moving his wrists.

He blinked his eyes as he adjusted them to the light and then he saw Jay.

"Jay!" Will yelled as he rattled the chained keeping him from getting to his brother. He tried to tell the extent of the damage. He could tell he had a pretty nasty concussion and bruises caused from fighting/torture. He started to try to look for a way out of there before they could return, but he was too late.

Kaz and Zeak walked in resting their gazes on Will and Jay.

"What do you want from us?" Will asked desperately as he tried to reason with them.

"Correction, You."

"Wait, you are the one behind those death threats aren't you?" Will asked him.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." Kaz snapped at Will.

"I don't even know why you are sending me death threats but…." Will started to say, but was cut off

"Do you really not know what you did?" Kaz asked him.

"No, honestly, I don't….but if …." Will started to say, but was interrupted

"Maybe this will jog your memory!" Kaz walked over to Will as he pulled out a picture

Will immediately remembered the second he saw the picture.

"Hey man, I know you think I killed her but I didn't, I swear, she was already hemorrhaging when she was brought in, the bleeding stopped her heart and-"

"Stop! just stop!" Kaz said "you know exactly what happened and you did nothing to help her!" he cried, then walked over to Jay.

"Nice to see you are awake, Jay."Zeak laughed at him.

Zeak went over to Jay and pulled his arm back, but stopped, both Jay and Will looked confused.

"I almost forgot, i brought you a little inspiration." Zeak laughed as he motioned to a group of males who forced Adam into view.

"Leave him alone!" Will yelled, but again his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" Zeak snapped at Will, realizing that his brother was escalating and was going to make a mistake, that could end up causing them both everything.

"I didn't kill her! Maybe in your "messed up" little mind…" Will started to say, but was cut off mid sentence.

"Be careful, Will." Jay groaned.

"No, no, I tried! I did compression's! I checked for her pulse! I had to watch as her heart stopped pumping!" Will said, getting agitated.

"You had to? You had to! You made me leave the room, then you stopped compression's." Kaz snapped.

"You really think that? I know my brother, he cares for his patients like his own family!" Jay snapped.

"I don't believe you! Either one of you!" Kaz said tears forming in his eyes, he pulled out a gun from his waistband.

"Hey, man..."Adam started to say but was met with a punch right to the gut.

"Now I'm going to do the same thing to your brother, and I'll you are going to be able to do is watch!" Kaz said trying to hold back tears.

"Hey Kaz this is between me and you, there's no need to bring them into this, please!" Will tried to reason, but his cries didn't matter to Kaz.

"Start with him." he said motioning over to Adam.

"He's part of the police family, so he's technically your brother too!" Zeak laughed at him. Will went ghost white, knowing that both Adam and Jay, even being there was all his fault. Will turned his face away not wanting to watch anyone else getting tortured.

"I don't think so!" one of the males snapped as he forcefully grabbed Will's head turning it, forcing him to look at Adam.

"Don't make them watch, please." Adam begged.

"I don't care what you want!" Kaz laughed, pointing his gun right at Ruzek.

"Go ahead, do it! I have nothing else to live for!" Adam snapped saying anything he could to egg on Kaz.

"Nothing else to live for, huh?" Kaz laughed, as they started tazing Adam in the side!

"Stop! I'm Will's blood-brother, go ahead and do what you want with me, but Adam has nothing to do with this!" Jay said fighting against his bindings.

"Shoot them, but make sure they both die, slowly!" Kaz laughed in Will's face.

"I told you this was between you and me!" Will snapped, getting just enough adrenaline to steal one of the males gun, kicking it over to Jay, who took the shot. Zeak fell to the floor!

"No, no, Zeak!" Kaz said as he fell to his knees next to his brother. Kaz nodded and they let Will go.

"Please, Will, help me!" Kaz said tears streaming his cheeks.


	9. The Patient

The patient

"Why should he help you?' Adam asked as he tried to recover from the realing pain, surging through his body.

"Because he's a doctor, he is obli…" kaz started to say.

"He's not Will's patient he has NO obligation to help you, as far as I'm concerned you both should be bleeding out on that floor! Just be thankful that I decided to spare your life!" Jay snapped. Will thought about it, and made a tough decision, and started to walk away.

"Get your ass back here!" Kaz said grabbing Will's ankle.

"Let Jay and Adam go, and I will help." Will said trying to negotiate.

"They are both cops! They will shoot me!" Kaz snapped.

"They won't I promise." Will told him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Kaz asked, him, without releasing his ankle.

"Just trust me, hey your brother is bleeding out, Just have your guys let them leave." Will said pointing to Kaz's brother as the crimson colored puddle underneath him began to grow bigger.

"Just help him." Kaz said as he nodded and the other males, unchained Jay, and helped Adam to his feet. As soon as Jay was unbound shot Kaz in the leg!

"You lied to me!"Kaz snapped as two of the males tackled Jay and Adam to the ground.

"I didn't lie to you!" Will said glaring at his brother.

"He isnt….." Will told him,

"I'm not letting them go! But if you don't help me, you all are going to wish that you hadn't lied to me!" Kaz said throwing Will next to him. Will knew he wasn't going to win this fight, and gave in,

"What do I do?" Kaz asked Will, who turned to look back at Jay and over to Adam.

"Pay attention!" He said slapping Will across the face.

"First, I need you to let go of my ankle…." Will started to say,

"If I let go of you ankle…"

"I won't run, I promise." Will said instantly regretting what he had just said.

"I need to see your pocket knife." Will told Kaz, who looked at him, with a "don't do anything else stupid" look on his face.

"What are you gonna do?" Kaz asked his voice shaking, as he pulled out his pocket knife and held it out towards Will, who reached for it,

"I'll give it right back, please." Will told him as he accepted the knife. Will cut open Zeak's black hoodie, then his white racer back tank top, more red than white, he gave Kaz the knife back, and quickly swiped it out of Will's hand.

"Press this up against the bullet hole." Will said trying to get to his feet.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Kaz said as he put more pressure on the bullet wound.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:**

I need to get a few things." Will told him.

"My guys can get what you need, just name it." He told Will.

"I need a lighter, a sharp knife, and some kind of alcoholic beverage." Will told them, they didn't even question it, and returned with what Will needed.

"One more thing, I need Adam's help." Will told them, Two of the males yanked him up off the ground, and forced him down onto his knees next to Will.

"What do you need me to do?" Adam asked him.

"I need you to heat up the blade of the knife, then hand it back to me." He Adam, but one of the males snatched it out of Adam's hand.

"Like this?" He asked Will, showing him the glowing metal.

"That'll work, hand it to Adam." Will said as the male handed Adam the knife by the hot handle. Adam''s instinct was to drop the hot object, but knew he had to suffer through the pain.

"Where's that knife?" Will asked as he looked up from Zeak.

"Right here." Adam said weakly, trying to hand Will the knife to Will, but it was stuck to his skin.

"I need it, now!" Will snapped at Adam.

"It's stuck to my skin, Will." Adam told him. Will glared at Kaz.

"You heard him!" Kaz told his guys, they ripped the knife out of Adam's hand, taking off a lot of his skin, he screamed, and then passed out from pain.

**ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:**

"Kaz..."

"i'm not letting them go, it's your choice, help me, or die along with them." Kaz snapped at Will, but instantly regretted giving Will a choice.

"Fine, then kill me! But I'm the only one who could ACTUALLY help you." Will snapped back at him. Kaz went to get to his feet, but instantly realized that there was a bullet lodged in his leg.

"If you won't help him, will you at least help me?" Kaz asked him.

"Why should I help you?" Will asked, now torn about what to do.

"I will help you, but you have to promise me that you will call 9-1-1..."

"No!" Kaz snapped pointing his gun towards Jay, who had been drugged and tied up against the wall.

"He needs a hospital!" Will snapped.

"Fine, but only paramedics! I see any cops this place is going to light up like a roman candle, got it?" Kaz asked him.

"Alright, give me your cellphone." Will told him, to Will's amazement Kaz didn't even fight him.

"Voight." Hank said gruffly.

"voight, I need a ambo at..." will said but Kaz tightened the grip on Will's ankle giving him a warning.

"this location, Just paramedics, NO POLICE!" Will told him.

"Are you okay, Will?" Voight asked him.

"We will be, just please only send in Sylvie and Foster." Will told him.

"Will, I can't..."

" I will keep them safe, I promise, Voight." Will told him.

"I'll call Boden." Voight said about to hang-up.

"Hurry Voight, I don't know how much longer we all have." Will said as Kaz grabbed the cellphone, ending the call.


End file.
